Hidden
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: Alec accidentally stumbles across a bunch of love letters to Aro in Jane's bedroom. What will happen?


**Hidden**

**Author's Note: I've had this idea for a few weeks, I finally had time today to sit down and write this. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Where is it?<em>

Alec rummaged frantically through his room.

He was looking for his Latin book, the one he had been studying that morning. But now it was gone.

It wasn't on his bookshelf or on his desk, so where could it be? Alec bent down and glanced under his bed to see if it got knocked under there. Instead he found three of his old _The Hardy Boy's _books that he lost 50 years ago and a pink CareBear Heidi gave him as a joke last Christmas.

Still, no sign of the Latin book.

Alec started to pull out the books and put them on his bookshelf when an idea popped into his head. _Why don't I check in Jane's room? _Alec thought. She most likely would have been the one to take it. After all, Jane and Alec often borrowed books from each other.

He left his room and went to Jane's room which was right next door to his.

"Jane?" Alec knocked on the door.

No reply.

"Jane, are you there?" Alec knocked again.

Still no reply.

He opened the door to an empty room when a open book on Jane's desk caught his eye.

_Ah, there it is! _

Alec picked it up and started reading to see what page she stopped on, so he could save the place_. _To his surprise, it turned out it wasn't his Latin book he was holding and he realized it too late. _  
><em>

Alec's mouth dropped open and he froze in shock at what he found instead:

_Dear Aro_,

_You probably don't realize this, but I've been in love with you for the past 400 years. _

_When I first met you after you saved Alec and I from being burned at the stake, I thought you were a little weird at first.  
><em>

A "little" weird? Talk about understatement of the year, Alec thought.

_But then I realized how much you really meant to me. I couldn't be anymore grateful that you saved my life and Alec's too. _

_I can't get you off of my mind. Everywhere I go, I can only think of you. Your laugh, your smile, and even the musical sound of your voice. _

_Each morning when I see Gianna's red hair ribbon, they remind me of your beautiful crimson eyes. I love you more than anyone I've ever met._

_I know this is insane and there's no way we could possibly be together but I can't help feeling this way. _

_Whenever I see you walking down the hall I get butterflies inside of me. I stop what I'm doing and stare when you walk by and smile when you say 'hello' to me._

_You mean more to me than anyone (besides my brother Alec) and you always will. _

_I love you,_

_Jane_

It turned out this wasn't Alec's Latin book, but it was Jane's _diary._ There were several more love letters like this inside the book, some were short like this one and others were very long and detailed. Alec felt horrible for looking at them. He couldn't believe his sister, one of the world's most feared Volturi guard members, was in love Aro. It was just too strange.

"ALEC!"

Startled, he dropped the diary on the floor. Alec was so absorbed in his thinking he didn't hear Jane come back her room.

"Jane, I-I can explain!"

Jane snatched her diary off the floor and shut her door.

"What were you doing in my room?" Jane demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my Latin book and I came in here to see if you borrowed it. I saw your diary open on your desk and I thought it was my book so I looked at it to see what page you left off on so I could save it's place. Then after I started reading I realized it was your diary too late and -" Alec's voice trailed off.

"Oh great." Jane flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. "Did you read it?"

"Um...yeah," Alec said in a apologetic tone. "I'm really sorry."

They were both silent for a minute.

"So you really are in love with Aro?" Alec asked.

Jane sat up and glared at him."You can't tell _anyone,_ got it?"

"I promise."

A few of the pages fell out when Jane grabbed it from the floor and she bent over to pick them up.

One of them was by Alec's foot and he handed it to her. Jane took it without looking at him and put it back in her diary.

"Listen Jane, I'm really sorry I read your-"

"I know." Jane cut him off.

"No really, I don't care that you wrote a bunch of love letters to Aro...but really...Gianna's hair ribbon?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up," Jane rolled her eyes as Alec snickered.

"You could have chosen a much better analogy than that," Alec smirked.

"Really funny Alec," Jane said in a sarcastic voice but she was laughing a little herself.

Jane set her diary to the side of her and Alec sat down on the bed. "So why do you love him?" He asked. "You read the letters so you should know," Jane replied.

"No, I mean why do you love him even though he's married and all?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know Alec. I just do. I know that no matter what, we can't be together and I know that Aro will never love me. Luckily, he's never seen these letters, not only would it make the situation worse than it already is, but I highly doubt that it would change the ways he feels about me. I love Aro and I can't change that. Believe me, I've tried."

The bedroom door swung open just as she finished speaking.

"Jane?"

Standing by the door was the last person Jane wanted to see.

Aro.

And he heard everything they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
